


Nightshade

by the_void_fox



Series: Keith Week 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Rebellion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_fox/pseuds/the_void_fox
Summary: Day 7: GalraHe is not a traitor. He is not a freak. He is just who he is.Short and sweet to finish off the Week.





	

The dungeon is cold and harsh, the violet lighting requiring them to strain their eyes to see the door. Lance and Pidge have been tugging at their bonds for what feels like hours, desperately trying to find a way to free themselves. With no way to contact Shiro, Hunk, or the Castle, escape seems unlikely at this point in time, and it’s not long before Lance drops his hands to take a breather.

 

And, as they usually do in situations like this, his thoughts turn to Keith.

 

And the guilt that comes with that.

 

\---

 

_There was word of a capture, the Blue and Green paladins taken by surprise by an erstwhile Galra commander. The rebels had pinpointed the location of the prison ship, heading for Zarkon’s command centre. Their agent on board was currently disabling wormhole capabilities, and the only thing left to do was ask the general to put together an away team._

_Zrin had no doubt that their leader would want to deal with this matter himself._

_\---_

 

‘Hey, Pidge.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Do you think Keith could have stopped them?’

 

The green paladin was silent for several long moments. ‘… he would have been watching our backs.’

‘Yeah. Yeah, he would have.’

‘We messed up so bad,’ she replied, and a tear slipped down her face at the thought of her lost friend. ‘We alienated him, and then we didn’t fix it, and then he sacrificed himself to save all of us and _we messed up so bad!_ ’

‘I know,’ Lance whispers, and his chest aches. ‘I know.’

 

\---

 

_Their ship is small and fast, and they catch up behind the prison frigate in no time, disabling a rear airlock and taking down ten drones before the alarm sounds. Nightshade leads the way to where the cells are lined up in row upon row. ‘Split up and search, set free all allies, save who you can.’_

_‘Yessir.’_

_‘When you find the Paladins, bring them to me. We can use their skills in taking down this ship.’_

_‘Commander Yirzak won’t know what hit him, General.’_

_‘That’s the idea.’_

\---

 

There are sirens blaring.

 

That’s what wakes Lance from a fitful doze and has him shaking Pidge awake. ‘Get up, get up, get up, something’s happening!’

‘What?’

‘Someone’s taking down the ship!’

‘ _What?’_

 

Pidge gets as close to the front of the cell as her chains will allow, staring out into the massive rows of the prison and squinting, trying to catch a glimpse of their rescuers. ‘I can’t see any Paladin armour. Just a bunch of Galra!’

‘Oh, man.’

‘They’ll kill us, Lance. They’ll kill us before we’re rescued!’

 

Three Galra soldiers in strangely light armour appear before their cell, and they are powerless to fight back as they are led down the corridors towards the flight deck. ‘General Nightshade wants to see you two. We’d unchain you, but your kind are rather distrustful, so, our apologies.’

‘Oh, gods, Lance, we’re gonna die. We’re gonna die!’

 

Lance opens his mouth to answer, but the words die in his throat as their chains are unlocked and a familiar figure steps around the corner. ‘We’re not gonna die today, Pidge. These are Galra _rebels._ ’

‘What? How do you know?’

He grins wide, a spark in his eye.

 

_‘Because I’d recognise that mullet anywhere.’_

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Tell me what you thought of all these little baby stories I've posted, and I may end up doing some more Voltron fics in the future!


End file.
